


Still

by Tabrises



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: A Moment in Time, Height difference, Kissing, M/M, over-use of the word 'soft', soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabrises/pseuds/Tabrises
Summary: The sun is almost completely down now, and the day is nearly over. Neither of them likes standing still for long, but for once they’re hesitant to set the world back in motion.





	Still

The setting sun paints everything in hues of garish yellow and red. It’s uncomfortably bright through the dusty window panes, blinding even. Still, he doesn’t look away. The world feels as if it’s slowing down enough that he can finally take a breath. Each lungful of air is cleansing, until the tension has left him feeling soft and slow and peaceful.

A noise to his right draws his eye, and there Wade’s standing, looking just as soft as Nathan feels. Even his mind, almost constantly in motion, has stilled. These moments between them are rare, and it has something suspiciously like fondness swelling in his chest. 

Before he can put too much thought into it, Nathan’s stepping closer to Wade, taking his face into his hands so that he can pull Wade down as he lifts up onto his toes until their lips touch. It’s a chaste, gentle thing, over before it’s even begun. Nathan isn’t sure why he did it, but the surprise on Wade’s face and the almost-stutter as his mind tries to reboot itself makes him glad that he did. Nathan steps back and faces the window again, Wade a solid presence at his side.

The sun is almost completely down now, and the day is nearly over. Neither of them likes standing still for long, but for once they’re hesitant to set the world back in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing again, so everything's kind of stilted and awkward. Sorry.


End file.
